Pan's Pet
by BlackFrostBaby
Summary: Red is Pan's pet wolf on Neverland for at least 50 years. In return for caring for her, he only asks that she protects the island from intruders such as pirates. She does so. Until that is. She meets Killian Jones. Different from most pirates, he offers to take her around the world, something Pan never did. AUS3: Save Henry
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

Summery: Red is Pan's pet wolf on Neverland for at least over 28 years. In return for caring for her, he only asks that she protects the island from intruders such as pirates. She does so. Until that is. She meets Killian Jones. Different from most pirates, he offers to take her around the world, something Pan never did. She's torn between the one she protects and the one who offers everything she's ever wanted. Season 3 Au #SaveHenry

A/N: I hope you like this story! I do not own the characters. Just the plot.

* * *

Red laid in her den on Neverland, listening to all the commotion in Pan's camp. She pulled the covers across her face groaning softly, knowing Pan would be yelling for her. And soon enough, she heard her name being called out. She got out of her cosy bed and walked to Pan, a glare resting on her eyes, getting tired of doing the same thing for 50 years. She yawned softly as she got to him and covered her mouth slowly. She sighed softly and raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it this time Pan?" She bit her lip softly as she looked around at all the little lost boys and sighed internally, feeling sorry for them who would cry at night due to missing their family. Her tone wasn't a happy one. Boredom and annoyance at always having to obey Pan just be safe on Neverland. He raised his eyebrow at her.  
"Mind your tone with me, girl. You know what I can do to you if you decide you'd rather be alone." She glared at him softly as he continued to give her the task he wanted her to fulfil.  
"There's been a ship sighted off the coast of Neverland. You know what you have to do Red." He nodded and handed her the special bow and arrow he saved only for occasions such as this. He handed over the arrows slowly, nodding at her, to remind her of what they were spiked with. She swung the bag of arrows onto her back and held her bow tightly as she walked to her sighting spot and climbed to the very top to spy on the pirate ship coming into her view. She picked her spyglass and held it to her eye, sizing up the ship and the men she could see on it. Except this time she could see women. 3 of them. She frowned to herself and glanced down towards the tree next to hers. "Hey! Tink!" She yelled to the pixie who popped her head out of her treehouse door.

"What is it Red? This had better be good. I'm busy." Tink smirked at her and laughed softly. Red smiled and gestured towards the sea where the pirate ship lay in wait.  
"Whose ship is that?" She raised an eyebrow at Tink and smiled softly until Tink frowned softly.  
"Killian Jones… But what the hell is he doing back in Neverland?" Tink frowned to herself and so did Ruby, confused as to why Tink was frowning so much. Surely he was just another pirate. Surely not… Red frowned to herself again and looked at the ship frowning as she found him. The captain of that goddamn ship. Dressed in all black leather, the only thing that stood out against the darkness of his clothing was the bright blue eyes that seemed to find where she was hidden and stare into her eyes. She shook her head, remembering who she was and why she was here, loading the bow with the poisoned tipped arrow, shooting right at the ship, missing the two female brunettes' by inches and groaned to herself. Pan wouldn't be happy with her.

She'd failed to bring down the ship, and now a rage covered her face as she climbed down from her tree and walked to the shore where she stayed, concealed in the bushes, until the bright eyed captain locked eyes with her again and she glared at him as the others went on without him. She groaned quietly realising it'd be one on one until she grinned. She had the advantage in this fight. She had the dreamshade. Not him. She smirked in her own thoughts until she felt a cold, steel, silver knife against her throat, burning the skin there. She whimpered and struggled to get away from whoever had grabbed her. However she couldn't due to the strong arms around her as he lowered his lips down to her ear, whispering into her ear softly.  
"I didn't know Pan made any new allies." She could hear the smirk in his voice as he kept the blade against her throat, threating to push it further if she didn't cooperate. God where was Tink when she was needed? The she-wolf struggled more against the captain's grip, determined to get free. He just laughed and held onto her tighter, using his hook to trip her up onto her back, smirking as he pinned her down and hovered over her. She reached around for the arrows, starting to panic when she realised that she'd left them in her tree house.  
She groaned at the thought as the pirate smirked to himself, "lost something love?" She shook her head glaring at him.  
"Don't even call me that. My name is Red… Now how about you share your name?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked at her, leaning down until he was right in her face and she could the rum on his breath.  
"Killian Jones ma'am." He smirks at her. "But most people call me Hook now. Y'know." He held up his hook shrugging to himself. She growled at the name and her eyes turned golden as she went up to snarl in his face, their noses just touching. Their lips inches apart when he pushed the silver through the leather she wore, into her soft skin. Her cries of pain filled the beach and tears filled her eyes. His triumphant smile was the last thing she saw before she blacked out into darkness, the pain too much for her to handle.

Blackness.

* * *

A/N: Eeeek. Leave me a review and maybe a follow or fav? Thanks for reading! ;3


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

An: Sorry this isn't very long. I haven't been inspired lately and this only just appeared in my mind. Thank you to all you guys who actually read this story and I hope you like it! After Christmas, I'm wiping my computer completely clean, so I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP so I didn't lose what I already had. For those of you who love Marvel, I have a Natasha&amp;Barton fanfic coming along slowly but surely. Hopefully it will be up sometime before the new year! Anyway, enough of me rambling on. Enjoy the story! :3

* * *

A scream erupted out across the sea that settled around Neverland. Several more followed it and increased in pitch as Hook dragged the silver knife across the young girl's delicate skin. Red glared at him through teary eyes and red cheeks.  
"I'll never give you any information on Pan! Ever!" She growled and he smirked at her, stroking over her cheek with his hook slowly as she flinched and tried to move away.  
"I think you'll find that you will darling." He grips her chin in his strong hand and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.  
"You will obey me. Or there will be consequences." She rolls her eyes at the comment and grins.  
"Like hell I'll have to pay the price."  
He glares at her before releasing her chin and stepping back a few paces. "Alright then. Let's see how you feel after this." He smirks and pulls out his tray of silver plated cutlery and she gulped hard. He ran his hand over them before picking up a spoon and walked to her, pressing it against her bare neckline, his smirk growing wider as she screamed out in pain. "Ready to tell yet, _darling_?"  
He smirks at hers and laughs softly as she shook her head, the tears drying on her cheeks, glistening under the pale moonlight. As her eyes begun to glow yellow, Hook's smirk faded and he backed away from her slowly as he looked towards the sky, the full moon glared down at him as heard a vicious growl from behind him and as he turned around, he gulped softly as the wolf broke free of the restraints and growled at him, bounding forward with a killer look, flashing through its devilish eyes. Hook only just raised his hook in time to stop the beast from ripping him apart. The wolf yelped from the silver and retreated quickly, bounding through the door and looking for a way off the ship.

The wolf looked back towards the door and jumped overboard as the crew dashed forward to watch the wolf swim across the ocean. Halfway back to shore, the wolf changed back to her original form. Ruby's limp body floated just beneath the surface of the water. The pirates, excited of course for the wolf could bring them a good fortune, turned the ship around, their net already out to capture the she-wolf. But as their net touched the water, a dark shadow lifted her up high out of the pirate's reach and begun its journey back to the island, Killian's enraged yelling following it.

* * *

A few hours later, Ruby opened her eyes to see nothing but trees glooming in on her. The stars didn't shine here, in this part of the forest. She flexed her fingers before attempting to sit up but was pushed back down by her one and only friend on the island. Tink turned to face her, a serious look on her face.  
"_He _wants you to rest. Says he doesn't want his best asset damaged." She took the cool flannel from Ruby's head and replaced it with a colder one as she smiled at her slightly. "The pirates would've had you if not for Pan's shadow. I'm afraid you're further into your debt Red.." Ruby looked at her and sighed softly running a hand through her hair gently, getting frustrated at the fact that Pan dared to call her his 'asset'. She wanted off this island. But she knew she wouldn't be able to.. Unless. An idea formed in her mind. She had to admit, it wasn't her best… but knowing her circumstances, it was the only plan she had to get off the island and away from the only thing blocking her freedom. She looked at Tink and shook her head softly with a small smile and she began to tell Tink of her plan, though she knew Pan could most likely hear her.

After a few hours, Ruby emerged, fully clothed in her leather attire that showed off what she had. A bag, full of arrows were slung across her back, complete with her special bow from Tink in her hand, ready to be used whenever. She latched the sword to her waist and nodded slightly as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come. Ruby looked towards Tink and smiled softly at her, pulling her into a hug.  
"Thank you." Ruby whispered into her friend's ear and she smiled as she pulled away from the hug. Tink nodded and rubbed Ruby's arm softly.  
"Anything for a friend…" She smiled and nodded. "Now go before Pan discovers your plan." She smiled and stood back to let Ruby out. Ruby smiled at her softly and nodded before exciting the den quickly as she headed to the ship that she'd been tracking for the last few hours. She'd already heard that Killian was bored of the island and wanted to leave as soon as possible, meaning Ruby didn't have long. She climbed out of Tink's tree den and rushed towards the ship, slinging her bow across her back and she begun to climb aboard the ship quietly, knowing the crew wouldn't be there since they were hunting the lost boys. Ruby checked the ship before climbing onto the deck and she quickly scurried down to the hold and sighed as she looked at the cages that were awfully similar to the ones that Pan used. Before she could move and hide, she heard footsteps up above her, alerting her to the pirate's presence and she growled softly. Ruby frowned and moved to hide behind some barrels, getting herself comfy as she figured it was going to be a long trip to wherever the pirate captain wanted to go next. As she felt the ship move, she gave a sharp sigh of relief. She was finally free. Free from her captor and in no more debt. Ruby couldn't help but smile as she enjoyed the feel of the sea beneath her and finally, she had found where she belonged. Ruby began to relax, thinking she was safe and she leaned against the barrels and closed her eyes slowly. However, she hadn't seen the one person who would change all that enter the room, until she heard his voice ring out around the room.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"


End file.
